happy_fish_dream_aquarium_iosfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Functions
Pets There are different pets in the game that help you along the game like the reindeer, seahorse, boxer, band member, and the cute starfish. All pets are found under the pets category in your inventory. The Reindeer The reindeer is unlocked after you reach level 15, and is used to send gifts to your friends. The daily limit of gifts you can send is 5, but on special occasions, like events, you'll be able to send 10 gifts. In order to send gifts you have to have an internet connection. The Band The Band is made up of 5 members, but you can only choose one instrument. This feature is unlocked at level 33. In order to get the other band members, you can ask your friends for a certain band member. Each person has a certain instrument, and when you send them a request it only lasts for 4 hours. After those 4 hours, and they still haven't accepted, you can ask another friend for their instrument. You can pay with fishbucks in order to add another member, but it is not permanent. If you don't have many friends of one certain band player, you can change your band player. This will cost 5 fishbucks, and to switch you press the reelect button. Once you have all band members you can play a song. As you keep playing songs you will get music notes. These music notes are used to unlock more songs. Each performance will give you a gem according to the song you play. These gems can be used in the merchant, gem exchange, and sometimes events. Seahorse The Seahorse can be purchased at the fish store, and there are two kinds where one costs coins and the other costs fishbucks. Both still have the same use which is to feed your fish after a certain time. Only one seahorse can be put out in your tank. The blue seahorse feeds your fish cheap fishfood, while the gold seahorse feeds your fish high quality fishfood. There is a difference between both seahorses because the blue one feeds every 24 hours, while the gold seahorse feeds every 5 hours. The seahorses do have to be fed in order for them to feed your fish in your tank. The hearts under the seahorse are tasks that need to be completed in order to have it crowned. Each seahorse has a time when it rests, which means that the seahorse won't be feeding your fish. Also each seahorse has a limit of how much it will feed your fish, which will lead it to go to sleep. Note: The Seahorse does not go to rest in 1 hr as the picture says. There are different times between feeding, sleeping, and about to produce. This one costs 480,000 coins. Note this one costs 48 fishbucks. Cute Starfish The Seahorse is not the only way to feed your fish. The cute starfish is unlockable after you unlock the Merchant, and the Cute Starfish will appear in your tank at level 38. The reason why is because in order to own the cute starfish you need to collect 5 different kinds of angles, which are angle of hard work, angle of bravery, angle of luck, angle of friendship, and angle of determination. Each have a set place to get the angles. The angle of luck can be obtained through the shell game. The angle of friendship can be obtained through gifts you receive in the reindeer. The angles of hard work, bravery, and determination can be obtained through the merchant. Those aren't the only places though, all the angle pieces can be obtained through the merchant, but it can be a rare occasion. Once you have obtained all 5 angles you can summon your starfish where you will see this page: After you have summoned the cute starfish, the little circle page will disappear. You will find your starfish in your inventory in the Pets storage. After you take out your Cute Starfish you will see this info page: The biggest feature about this pet is that it feeds your fish whatever kind of food you "feed" you starfish with. Example if you feed your starfish high quality fishfood then she will feed your fish high quality fishfood. This can also be a mix of different foods, for example you can put 50 of normal fishfood and 50 of high quality fishfood. Note: This is not only true with the 50/50 ratio, it just comes down to how much storage your Starfish has. You can only do this if you only have food less than the amount of what your Starfish has. For example, if you have bought 1 bag of normal food, which has 30 fish food, you can combine this with another food that you have. There is no limit to how many you can combine. The amount of food she can carry all depends on her energy as shown on this page. : The angles don't become useless after you have traded the first 5. They will be used in order to "upgrade your starfish." Each "upgrade" comes with a different color starfish, but each "upgrade" is not permanent. If you don't upgrade your starfish with all the different kind of angles, your starfish will transform back into it's original stage, which is the pink starfish. (Unless you're in a higher upgrade, it will probably start counting down from the previous stage.) But the timer will always be counting down. The reason why you should upgrade your starfish is because with each upgrade comes an addition of space. This means your starfish can hold more food and feed more to those hungry little fish. The best part of the pet is that she helps you crown fish a bit faster, so you don't have to be on your device watching your fish in order to feed them. Angles: Angle of Bravery Angle of Determination Angle of Friendship Angle of Hardwork Angle of Luck Upgrades: Note: *'TIP:' It's best not to have your starfish all the way upgraded, since the upgrades aren't permanent. So it would be best to pick one of the levels and stay at that level to preserve angles. *The TIMER will always be counting down, even when your Starfish is stored in your inventory, unless you're in the pink stage(normal, first). *The starfish feeds on her own accord. *The time next to the "Can Feed", is not necessarily correct. This is true when it comes to how many fish your starfish is feeding. Maybe the food will last more if it's feeding a couple fish compared to a fish tank full of fish that need to be "babysat." *Angles are used in order to "upgrade" your starfish. *"Upgrades" aren't permanent. *She will feed what you refill her with. *You can play with her by holding your finger on her, and moving her around your tank. Once you let go, you can flick her and she will roll down your tank and then fall making a cute animation. Boxer Fish The Boxer Fish is unlocked around early level 40. If you want to read more over this topic, head over to The Boxing Fish Game. Sea Anemone The Sea Anemone is the cute little guy sitting at the bottom right of your tank. Its pretty much like a window to the House of Romance and the Hatching Game. If you want to learn more about the Hatching Game, head over to Hatching Game. If you want to learn more about the House of Romance, head over to House of Romance. Merchant Fish The Merchant Fish comes with commodities, which are jars with prizes inside of them. If you want to learn more about the Merchant Fish, head over to Merchant Fish. Princess Diaries Princess Ariel gives you tasks everyday that refresh according to your timezone. Each prize increases in value as you complete the mission. If you want to learn more about this topic, head over to Princess Diaries. Gold Dolphin The cute Gold Dolphin can be played with 3 times a day. If you want to learn more about this topic, head over to Gold Dolphin. Big Crab The Big Crab is a mini game where you can shake your device to earn coins and xp. The faster you shake your device the more xp, coins, and points you earn. This little guy can be found in your pets section of your storage and can be played 3 times a day. You can play the Big Crab game 3 times a day, anytime of the day, and he will reset his plays when your game refreshes. For example, the game refreshes when you're able to get gems from friends, or the gift-activities have refreshed, and you can send gifts to friends again. He will let you know how many plays you have left by looking at the game console above his body. Sea Otter The Sea Otter was introduced in the update 5.9. The Sea Otter is a pet that can collect gems for you rather than the old fashion way. He has a limited amount of days until you have to reset the amount of days you can play with him again. Each set of days can be payed with fishbucks, which you only have three options to choose from: The pet information booklet shows this: In order to start using the sea otter, make sure you have days remaining in the "remaining time for pet:." Each day you have 3 "free" tries, which means that you can choose only three, total, different gems, which your otter can hunt for. To actualy start the hunt, click the select button. Then look for the gem you want to hunt for, after you have confirmed your gem, this counts as one of the three "free" tries. You can collect all as shown in the pet information booklet, but it will cost you 2 fishbucks, which will automatically collect all the gems from each player. If you don't want to pay fishbucks, then you will have to collect all gems manually. The best part about this feature is that you don't have to do it the old fashion way, but all gems will still be collected for you automatically. The sea otter sits at the left bottom corner of your neighbors tank. In a speech bubble you see the gem that you chose, and if you click the gem in the speech bubble, all the fish that have that gem in your friend's tank will will go to the sea otter and the coins an hearts will fall the old fashion way. The Sea Otter is still restrained by the daily energy and as well as the amount of fishes your friends have in 1 tank. For example, if one of your friends has only 5 clownfishes, your sea otter will get 5 gems each time you press the gem in the speech bubble. But you can also get full energy from each player by moving tanks back and forth by clicking the forward and back arrow, until you have no more energy. You can repeat this whole process 2 more times for the day, until the game resets. Tips: *Use all 3 free tries everyday, since they don't accumulate if you miss a day. *Try to choose gems that many players have because if you choose a "rare" gem, you may only have a few friends with that gem, and that will still count as a try out of the 3 tries. *Make sure you go to every player that shows up in the search, you can tell that you went to every player once the collect all button at the top right turns gray.